


Delayed Arrival

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delay on the train proves more than just frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Lost Hour prompt at LJ flash fics

Ros Myers couldn’t help notice how agitated Lucas North became the longer the train remained at a standstill. After about five minutes the train manager announced that they were being held due to an incident further up the line and that more details would be forthcoming when they had them. She sent a quick text to Harry, apprising him of the situation and received one in return that confirmed that they should continue as planned, the delay being frustrating but not consequential. She showed Lucas the text, but it failed to reassure him and shortly afterwards he leapt out of his seat to stride out of the carriage. He returned a couple of minutes later and resumed his seat, practically curling up in it and staring out of the window. Less than ten minutes later he repeated the performance. Ros expected him to return with coffees from the buffet car, as many others around them had already done, thinking that he had abandoned the idea on his previous trip due to what had no doubt been a long queue; but he returned once again empty handed. When he repeated his actions for the third time, she realised he was pacing the length of the train in an attempt to dispel his nervous energy. Eventually the train began to move again and an hour after they had expected to arrive they drew into the station.

As they disembarked Ros smiled at Lucas, “Well, we made it.”

She had expected him to say something like “Yeah, finally,” and was shocked at the haunted look in his eyes as he murmured, “Yes, but too late.”


End file.
